spencer and toBy Sex Fanfiction
by urbasic
Summary: Spencer and Toby sex fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

There was a guy named Toby Cavanaugh. He never really had a lot of friends growing up. But then he met a girl who changed his life. Her name was Spencer Hastings. She was a gorgeous, sexy brunette. It all started when they were assigned to do a history project together. They worked together, and then they kissed. Then, they started a relationship and have been an inseparable couple ever since that moment.

* * *

**Hey babe. I'll be over in 5 -T**

**Yay! Can't wait to see u sweetie xoxo -S**

**Same. Gotta drive. C u soon -T**

She put her phone down. She had to get ready for Toby to come over! She went up to her closet and tried to think like Hanna. She stripped out of her clothes and put on a practically see through tank top, as well as short shorts that hugged her figure. The tank top made it easy to see her bra through it. There was a knock on her door, and she knew who it was. It was Toby. Grinning, she ran downstairs to open the door. She was going to have fun with him. She opened the door, and took his hand.

"Hi, Spencer," Toby greeted. He leaned down and pecked her lips. When he pulled back, he looked down at her tank top and mumbled, "Wow... Is that a new shirt, babe?"

"Mhmm," she hummed. "Do you like it?"

Toby felt himself getting horny just looking at her.

"I love it," he said, and kissed her.

He smiled and kept kissing her. It got heated, and then they just instinctively went up to Spencer's bedroom. They started stripping out of their clothes until they fell back on her bed, making out. He finally took his boxers off. He grabbed a condom from the night stand, and covered his cock. Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinned, and then pushed into her. He thrusted hard until she came for him. He came soon after, and then they stayed in bed together, cuddling.

"I love you, Toby," she said.

"I love you, too, Spencer," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer had been longing to try something new. Toby always fucked her in the same place: her vagina. He had fingered her before, but she wanted more. She wanted him to eat her out for a change. But how was she supposed to subtly make him eat her out? She had to devise a plan!

* * *

**Hey baby... Come over ;) No one is home -S**

**You got it. :) I'll be over soon beautiful -T**

**Great! See u then -S**

She wanted to surprise him big time, so she took off all of her clothes. She laid down on the couch wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She heard a knock on her door in a few minutes, and she knew it was Toby automatically.

"It's unlocked!" she called.

He opened the door and stepped inside her house.

"Spencer? Where are you?" Toby asked, looking around. He looked down at the couch. "Spencer, whoa!"

"I was feeling kind of hot," Spencer said, fanning herself.

"You are incredibly hot," Toby whispered, already seduced.

He jumped onto the couch and kissed Spencer immediately. They ripped their clothes off, desiring for each other desperately. They were both so horny. But Spencer wanted him to eat her out that day. Once she took her panties off, she showed her butt off in a way that made Toby want her even more.

"God, Spence," he mumbled.

She sighed in disappointment. He wasn't getting it.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I want you to... you know... try new stuff with me," Spencer said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Toby asked, confused.

"Read my mind and do it," Spencer said, chuckling.

"Wow, thanks," Toby said, chuckling as well.

He decided to just go for it. He dived down and allowed his tongue to meet her pussy. He ate her out desperately rubbing his hands all over his body.

"God yes!" Spencer cried, feeling pleasure.

She got what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about fifteen minutes since Spencer Hastings had invited her boyfriend to come over. She had put her bikini on, and was all ready for the day. There was a knock at the door, and she ran there and opened it. It was Toby, obviously. He kissed her lips quickly. She looked down and glanced at his shirtless body. He was only wearing his board shorts!

"Hey, babe. You ready to swim?" Toby asked.

She nodded her head and grabbed his hand. The couple raced to the Hastings pool, and dived right in.

"You look cute, you know," Spencer flirted, and swam towards him.

He grinned and took her lips hostage. They started making out in the pool. Spencer decided to tease him a little bit. She ran her hands up his chest, rubbing and sucking on his body as seductively as she could. Then, she all of a sudden pulled back and started to walk away.

"I am going to go get some lemonade," she said, smirking.

She knew that he wanted more from her, but she left anyways.

"Spence, come back!" he called, but she had already went to the kitchen.

He wanted to finish what they had started. It was all fun and sexy until she decided to be a tease and walk away.

"Hey," she greeted. "I'm back with some lemonade."

"Awesome," he said sarcastically. "Are you gonna get back in here or what?"

Exactly what she wanted him to want. It was the reaction she had wanted!

"I was, but nah," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I think I'll just sit out and drink my lemonade. I wouldn't mind just watching you swim around, anyways. You go on. Pretend like I'm not even here."

She knew his eyes would be glued to her now. She started to lower her bikini bottom flirtatiously, knowing his eyes were on her. But, before you could see her pussy, she stopped pulling it down. Disappointment filled Toby's eyes. He had become so turned on. He wanted to see her whole body! He couldn't take it anymore. He got out of the pool and walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her roughly.

"Your little games are over," Toby whispered sexily, running his hands down her body. "I need you right now, Spencer. God..."

"Need me for what?" Spencer teased, pulling back from their kiss.

"You know what I need you for," he said.

"Nope, I don't," she lied, shrugging. "Could you tell me?"

Toby sighed and kissed her neck before dragging his lips up to her ear. He nibbled at it, causing her to moan loudly.

"Toby, what do you need?" Spencer asked, trying not to moan.

He licked her ear lobe and whispered into her ear, "I need to fuck you."

Spencer couldn't lie, she was turned on by his vulgar language. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder than ever before.

He didn't hesitate. He yanked her bikini top off, and ripped her bikini bottom off, seeing the pussy that he had wanted to see earlier. She yanked his board shorts off, revealing his big cock.

He plunged his cock into her pussy, picking her up from her sun chair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing Toby to easily pump in and out of her.

"God, yes, Toby!" Spencer screamed, and let her moans make music to his ears.

"Say my name again," Toby whispered, and kept rocking into her quickly and roughly.

"T-T-Tobyyy..." Spencer moaned out, her hands wildly roaming across his body.

They both came undone, and then fell onto the floor, breathless from the pool sex.

"Where are your parents?" Toby asked, kissing her neck.

"Out," she responded.

"Want to go again?" Toby asked, grinning.

"Hell yes," Spencer cried, and grabbed him, and kissed him hard.


End file.
